Inu Yasha Online
by Kawaii-Inu
Summary: Sequel thing to Inu hope you like!
1. Chat Room Crisis

Inu Yasha Online  
Chat Room Crisis (Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.keep that in mind.)  
  
Chat Room(C.R.):(Ding!) You are now in Inu's Chat Room! Inu's_Grl, has logged on!  
  
Inu's_Grl: Inu Yasha? Are you there?  
(Five minutes later)  
  
C.R: Inu-Chan7, has logged on! Inu's_Grl: Inu Yasha?! What took you so long?! I've been waiting here an hour! Inu-Chan7: Sorry Kagome! I had some trouble with Sesshoumaru. Inu's_Grl: What this time? Inu-Chan7: He messed up my little laptop so I had to restart EVERYTHING! .Then I beat him.  
  
Kagome rolls her eyes as she types in her reply.  
  
Inu's_Grl: Interesting story. Inu-Chan7: Yeah. You know Kagome, I really miss you and the others. I don't get why I had to go on this stupid trip to.where was I again? Inu's_Grl: And you wonder why you failed our geography class. Inu-Chan7: Hey! That teacher failed me because I have dog-ears and she doesn't! I don't think she likes demons! Inu's_Grl: Um.Inu Yasha..? She was a Cat demon.and she's passed other demons as well. Inu-Chan7: Well.then she doesn't like dog demons or anything like them. Inu's_Grl: Um, Inu Yasha? She passed Sesshoumaru and Koga AND Shippo, in case you've forgotten. Inu-Chan7: She was afraid of Sesshoumaru.and.Koga.uh.Shippo! Shippo's just cute to girls.although I don't see what's so special about him.  
  
Kagome laughed at Inu Yasha's stubbornness but still replied.  
  
Inu's_Grl: Stick to the subject Inu Yasha.you're in America.Las Vegas, Nevada to be exact. Oh, and, Inu Yasha? Need I remind you that you thought Germany, was China. Inu-Chan7: ................ Kagome, I miss you, you, you, Sango, Kirara, you, and maybe Shippo.A LITTLE! But I don't miss Miroku.that stupid perverted monk. Inu's_Grl: Awww! Inu Yasha! That's soooooooooooo sweet! We all miss you too. And I can't wait until Friday when you come back. Inu-Chan7: You know Kagome, I think what I miss most is your sweet voice. When I walk into school.or when you come over.I could listen to you talk for hours! ...........  
  
Inu Yasha still continues his sweet talk while something comes up.  
  
C.R: Sessy_Sama108, has logged on! Inu's_Grl: Uh, Inu Yasha? Sesshoumaru just logged on. Inu-Chan: SESSHOUMARU!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!! Sessy_Sama108: .......... Inu-Chan7: One minute Kagome..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome waits for a second before reaching for her cell phone (which had free long distance minutes) and dialed the number of the house that Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were staying at. Inu Yasha picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked in a perky tone. "Inu Yasha? What's going on?" Kagome asked frustrated. Inu Yasha sighed. "Kagome, I'll be with you in a second k?" Kagome nodded to herself. "Whatever." And she listened to what was going on. This is what she heard:  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I'm gonna kill you! You shouldn't be on there in the first place! It's supposed to be a private chat room! Did you threaten Miroku to give you the information?!" She heard Inu Yasha's voice screech. "Sesshoumaru! You bastard! You're going down!" She heard some mumbling from Sesshoumaru but couldn't make it out. Then she heard a crash and for the first time, heard Sesshoumaru yell angrily. "You idiot! You broke my computer!" "I didn't brake it." She heard Inu Yasha yelp pathetically. "Throwing a computer out of a three story building might brake it stupid!" Then she heard more yelping and fighting and arguing going on before she heard a door slam shut and something else brake that sounded like glass and other things. "YOU BROKE MY SHELF!!! AND MY GLASS DOG STATUE THAT I GOT FROM RIN FOR.CHRISTMAS THIS LAST YEAR!!!" She then heard someone pick up the phone. "Kagome, Inu Yasha is waiting for you online." He said in his usual, emotionless tone. "Yeah, uh, Thanks. Bye Sesshoumaru!" And she hung up and ran to her computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chat room: Inu's_Grl: What was that all about? Inu-Chan7: Oh that? Nothing. He won't bother us anymore! Inu's_Grl: Um, Inu Yasha? You dropped his computer out of the third floor window? How very.uh, interesting. Inu-Chan7: Yeah. C.R: Perverted_Monk, has logged on! Perv._Monk: Hey guys! Inu's_Grl: Hey Miroku. Inu-Chan7: ........... Perv._Monk: I see you're not very talkative right now are you Inu Yasha? Inu-Chan7: ........... Perv._Monk: I'll take that as a yes. C.R: I HATE THE PERV2000(I.H.P2000), has logged on! I.H.P2000: Oh great, Miroku's on.Hey guys! Perv._Monk: Now, now Sango, don't be so mean. I.H.P2000: Miroku, because you can't see me, and I can't see you (which is a good thing on your part) I'm going to tell you what I'm doing.I'm standing here, with a knife in my hand, wishing that the apple I'm cutting, was your head. So don't mess with me! Inu-Chan: Kagome, what's wrong with her? Inu's_Grl: Miroku went.um.you know.and was groping her every second he could lay his hands on her.She's still mad. Perv._Monk: Sango, you're still mad about that? Hee hee? Inu's_Grl & I.H.P2000: YES! Inu-Chan: Kagome?! Did he touch you too?! Inu's_Grl: Uh, Yeah! This is Miroku we're talking about here. I.H.P2000: Yeah, that disgusting scum bag deserved to get beaten by us after the way he acted yesterday! Perv._Monk: I am still here you know. C.R: GREAT_FOX_DEMON, has logged on! GREAT_FOX_DEMON: Hi everybody! .Except Miroku. Perv._Monk: Shippo?! You too?! Inu's_Grl: Hey Shippo! I.H.P2000: Hey Shippo-Chan! GREAT_FOX_DEMON: Hi! Oh, Miroku, yes, me too! Because that was disgusting! And you already know Kagome has a boyfriend. Inu-Chan7: WHAT?! Kagome, is this true?! Inu's_Grl: Inu Yasha, he was talking about you. Inu-Chan7: .......I knew that. I.H.P2000: Sure you did. GREAT_FOX_DEMON: SO Inu Yasha, how are things in.uh.wherever you are? Inu-Chan7: Fine I guess. Inu's_Grl: Inu Yasha, you've beat on Sesshoumaru who knows how any times AND, threw his computer out of the third floor window and you say things are fine? I'd like to see a bad day! I.H.P2000: Talk about a computer crash! Perv._Monk: Hey! Don't forget about me! I.H.P2000: Oh yeah, I forgot you were there. Inu's_Grl: Me too. Perv._Monk: Women.So beautiful, yet, so forgettable when it comes to cute guys. Inu's_Grl: YOU, CUTE? WOMEN FORGETTABLE? Did you forget who you're talking to?! I.H.P2000: I think he's the forgettable one! Right Kagome? Inu's_Grl: Yep! C.R: KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN has logged on! KAOGME'S_MY_WOMAN: Speaking of cute people, Hello Kagome. Inu_Chan7: Back off Koga! She's mine! (Koga and Inu Yasha are still fighting.) I.H.P2000: Oh no! They're at it again Kagome! Inu's_Grl: I know. GREAT_FOX_DEMON: UH OH!! I'M OUTTA HERE! Bye Sango! Bye Kagome! And tell Inu Yasha I said bye to him too! Inu's_Grl: Ok. Bye Shippo! I.H.P2000: I'm gonna leave too. Bye guys! Oh and Kagome, Good luck! Perv._Monk: Bye Sango! Bye Shippo! I.H.P2000: EWWW! PERVERT!! C.R: I HATE THE PERV2000 has logged off! GREAT_FOX_DEMON: Bye! C.R: GREAT_FOX_DEMON has logged off! Perv._Monk: I've got to go as well, see you later Kagome! Inu's_Grl: Bye Miroku! C.R: Perverted_Monk has logged off! Inu's_Grl: Um, guys? WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING?! Inu-Chan7: NO! SHE'S MINE! KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN: WRONG AGAIN MUTT-FACE! Inu's_Grl: Fine, I'm leaving! C.R: Inu's_Grl has logged off! KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN: Look what you made her do! Inu-Chan7: Me?! It was you, Mangy Wolf! At least I can still talk to her! KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN: How? Dog Breath?! Inu-Chan7: Simple, wolf! All I have to do is pick up my phone and dial he number! Ha! So bite me ya loser! C.R: Inu-Chan7 has logged off! Sorceress_Of_Wind has logged on! Sorceress_Of_Wind: Well, well, well. If it isn't our little Wolf friend, Koga. C.R: Evil_Demon007 has logged on! Evil_Demon007: Well, Kagura, if it isn't Koga the wolf demon. Sorceress_Of_Wind: I just said that Naraku. KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN: I'm outta here! C.R: KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN has logged off! Inu's_Miko has logged on! Evil_Demon007: Well, if it isn't Kikyo. Sorceress_Of_Wind: I see. We have a young miko here again. Inu's_Miko: Naraku? Kagura? A miko here again? What are you talking about? This is my first time log--..Kagome was here wasn't she?! Sorceress_Of_Wind: So it seems. Inu's_Miko: Wrong Place. Bye. C.R: Inu's_Miko has logged off! Sorceress_Of _Wind has logged off! Evil_Demon007: .............hmmm....... C.R: Evil_Demon007 has logged off! 


	2. Harmony's Cry of Sorrow

Inu Yasha Online  
Harmony's Cry Of Sorrow  
  
Kagome Higurashi was VERY excited for today was Friday, the day Inu Yasha would come home. The two had been together for almost two years now and had bought an apartment only three months ago. Kagome looked at the clock sitting on a small, oak table in the corner of the bedroom. 10:36 pm. Kagome decided to go to sleep and see Inu Yasha in the morning. She lay down and thought about the chat they'd had online just two days ago. She still couldn't believe that Inu Yasha had dropped Seshoumaru's computer out of the third floor window of their father, Ryuujin's, new mansion! She shook her head to clear her thoughts and closed her eyes.  
  
About 3 hours later, Kagome heard the faint sound of her front door close. She talked herself into thinking it was just her imagination. She once again closed her eyes to fall asleep. Suddenly, something small, white, and fluffy, jumped on her bed. The 18 year old yelped in surprise but soon realized it was only a cat.from Inu Yasha? She smiled as she noticed a red ribbon around her neck with a small tag attached. It read:  
To Kagome  
Love, Annonomis She immediately knew that it was from Inu Yasha because he spelt the word 'anonymous' wrong.as usual. She smiled as she lay back down with the cat lying on her chest purring softly. She stroked its head when she noticed a dark figure with fluffy dog-ears, standing beside her bed. She jumped up, throwing the cat off her chest and onto the floor at the end of the bed. She threw her arms around his neck tightly. "Kagome.can't.breath.too.tight!" Inu Yasha whimpered softly. Kagome backed off and put her hand over her mouth. "Inu Yasha! I'm sooooo sorry! It's just that." Inu Yasha leaned in and kissed her before she could finish. "I know." He said quietly, sitting down on the bed beside her. Kagome put her fingertips to her lips. "Hmmm.ok." She said to herself. "So, do you like the cat I got you?" Kagome leaned against his shoulder. "Yeah. She's cute. But, I thought you hated cats ever since our geography teacher failed you?" Inu Yasha pouted. "That stupid cat demon." He muttered. "You know, I don't know what I was thinking." Kagome smiled as she leaned against Inu Yasha lovingly. "I know what you were thinking." She whispered. He looked at her confused. "You were thinking of me." She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Kagome laughed as she turned to the clock. "Oh my gosh! It's this late already?!" Inu Yasha turned to look as well. "Hmm. It's one." Kagome flopped on the bed and Inu Yasha put the blanket over her. She smiled and tried to get to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome woke up after having a strange dream that reminded her she needed to tell Inu Yasha something he wouldn't like very much, but had to. She looked over to see Inu Yasha rummaging through her dresser drawer. "Inu Yasha? What do think you're doing?" He whipped around and smiled at her. "Uh.nothing!" She nodded stupidly. "That's what I thought. Inu Yasha?" She sat up. "Yeah?" "Um.I have some bad news that I forgot to tell you." He nodded for her to continue. "I know you just got back and all but." She paused hesitantly. He signaled for her to continue. "Yes.?" "I.I've been asked to check something out." Kagome had been studying veterinary work for a few months and had been asked to go certain places at certain times to see things and now people were asking her for help! Inu Yasha shrugged. "So?" She sighed and looked at the floor, trying to avoid his intense, golden eyes. "In Australia." She could see out of the corner of her eye that he wasn't too happy and looked like he was going to tear something to shreds. He'd been away visiting his father in the U.S. for about a month and was looking forward to going back to school, seeing every body again, Beating the shit out of Koga, and just spending quality time with Kagome. Inu Yasha kneeled down to look at her. "Kagome! I just wanted to be with you!" She turned away trying to hide the tears that were forming quickly. Inu Yasha left the room. Kagome, letting the tears slide silently down her cheeks now, shakily picked up the phone and dialed a number. (Ring) (Ring) "Hello?" the voice on the other end asked. "Sango? It's Kagome. I.I told him and he's now very please with me. What should I do?" It took Sango a couple of seconds to figure out what Kagome had just told her seems how she had just waken up. "Kagome?! It's two in the morning! What do you want from me?" "I need your advice Sango!" "Ok, Kagome, what exactly happened?" Kagome told her everything as Inu Yasha secretly picked up the other phone to listen to their conversation. ".So you see Sango?" Sango nodded absently. "Yes. Well Kagome, do you love him?" Kagome nodded to herself. "Yes. Of course I do. Inu Yasha means everything to me.except maybe my family.but that's not the point." Sango smiled. "Well then, if he loves you as much as you love him, he'll be back. Don't worry about it." Kagome shook her head. "But Sango? What if he went to Kikyo's?" At the mention of Kikyo's name, Inu Yasha's ears drooped. You see, before Inu Yasha had met Kagome, he was with a young miko named Kikyo. Inu Yasha and Kikyo were planning to get married after being together for almost 3 years. But, only a day before the wedding, Kikyo snuck off with Naraku, an evil demon everyone hated. Inu Yasha found out from Miroku who witnessed the two kiss. Inu Yasha then dumped her ass the day they were supposed to be married. Inu Yasha was still in love with Kikyo but couldn't trust her after that. She too was still in love with Inu Yasha. A couple months later, Kagome transferred from another school to Shikon high. Inu Yasha knew he loved her the moment he laid eyes on the 17-year-old girl. They had been together ever since.  
(Back to the phone conversation) "Kagome, I'm not sure if he would do that to you. I mean, it wouldn't be like him nor does he seem like one to do something like that. He's nothing like the bitch Kikyo is." Kagome nodded to herself. "Ok. I'll wait for him but if he's not here in an hour, I'm gonna go look for him!" Sango laughed. "Kagome, you are one obsessed girl, you know that? And besides, are you even sure he left?" Kagome shrugged. "Well, I heard the door shut. I think that's proof right there!" Sango nodded. "Ok, if you say so. Well, good- night Kagome." Kagome smiled. "Good-night Sango." Kagome hung up the phone and looked at the clock. "Hmm, it is two!" She smiled and picked up the kitten from the floor. Just before turning off the light she whispered, "Please don't leave me Inu Yasha." And with that, she turned off the light. Little did she know that someone was standing in the doorway watching her. His ears twitched as he whispered softly, "I would never betray you like that Kagome. I would never put you through the misery Kikyo put me through. Never." He starred at the woman for a few minutes before closing the door quietly behind him. 


	3. Together Again

Inu Yasha Online  
Together Again  
  
Inu Yasha crept silently into the bedroom he and Kagome shared. He smiled at the figure sleeping before him. "Kagome? Are you still awake?" Kagome barely opened her eyes. He could tell that she'd been crying over what had happened. He didn't know what to think after what Kagome had said on the phone to Sango earlier that night. He couldn't believe how much she really cared and how much it must have hurt her when he went beserk when Kagome had told him she was leaving. He sat down and picked up her sleeping body and put her on his lap. He noticed something fall out of her hand. He reached over to pick it up. When he saw what it was, his eyes widened. I was a small picture. A picture that he remembered very well. It had been a warm summer afternoon about two months after He and Kagome had gotten together. Sango and Miroku had been together about the same time and Rin and Sesshoumaru had hooked up about three days earlier. He remembered that they were at the park, in front of the old tree that people said brought luck to those who prayed for its survival. It had been there about 100 years or so. Anyway, he remembered Sango asking Shippo to take the picture. He agreed. Sesshoumaru was wearing his normal clothes and was holding Rin, who was wearing an orange kimono with seashells on it, in his arms. Next were Sango and Miroku. Sango was wearing her every-day outfit and Miroku was wearing his regular outfit as well (think of the show.). Sango was leaning in against Miroku and he had his arm around her, easily showing that he was working on not touching her butt. And last, were them. Inu Yasha was wearing his usual cloths and Kagome wore a black Japanese-style shirt with a silver dragon on the front/side and a black skirt that went about an inch or so above the knees. She was smiling and trying not to laugh. Inu Yasha was smiling and had his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, who was sitting on his knee. He loved that picture. Yep, that's when everything was going good in life. Him and Kagome, Rin and Sesshoumaru, and of course, Sango and Miroku. Inu Yasha sighed as he thought about why it hadn't been like that now. And the fact was that Sango and Miroku had been together until just last month. Miroku had proposed to Sango at a fancy restaurant and she said yes to him. Unfortunately, because of Miroku's stupidity, a couple days before the wedding, Miroku found some chick that he couldn't keep his hands off of and touched her butt right as Sango walked by. Bad mistake. That's when Sango dumped him and changed her screen name from, Dark_Demon_Slayer to the famous, I HATE THE PERV2000. Inu Yasha starred at Kagome. He hoped nothing happened to them like it had for Sango and Miroku. He wouldn't know what to do without Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha waited a few minutes before shaking Kagome. "Kagome, wake up." He whispered. She opened her eyes. When she saw him she got a strange look in her eye that Inu Yasha didn't like. She couldn't smile. All she could do now was stare. Stare into the warm, loving, golden eyes of Inu Yasha. He tried to smile. "Kagome, I'm sorry." Her eyes widened. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Especially in the middle of the night." She looked away. "Yeah." She smiled at him as he gave her a hug and a gentle kiss. "So, is it ok if I go to Australia?" Kagome asked pathetically. Inu Yasha nodded. "Of course, It's your job and your life. Do what you want with it." Kagome threw her arms around his neck. "Arigato Inu Yasha!" he hugged her back.  
  
It had been a few days and nobody had heard from Sango or Miroku. There were a few guesses about what might be going on but after what had happened the first time, they didn't think the two would really be back together. Inu Yasha and Kagome were talking about it. Just then, the phone rang. Kagome looked at the clock. 11:17. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded excited and rushed. "Kagome! I have some interesting news to tell you! It's kinda strange but you'll freak when you hear this!!" Kagome thought for a second. "Rin? Is that you?" "Yeah! Now, are you gonna listen?" Kagome nodded. "Uh, Yeah." Inu Yasha looked at her before mouthing out, "Who is it?" Kagome cover the phone and whispered. "It's Rin. Get on the other phone!" Inu Yasha used his demon speed to get into the couples living room and pick up the phone. "Ok. Get this! When Sesshoumaru got home last night he called me." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Ok. What's so great about that? He's your boy friend." She heard Inu Yasha mutter accidentally, "Unfortunately." "No!" Rin shouted excitedly. "That's not the great part. When he called me he said that he heard Koga muttering to himself about something." Kagome cut her off. "Was it about me? Because if it was, I will hurt him so badly that." Rin cut her off. "No! Sesshoumaru said that Koga was talking about Sango!" "WHAT?!" Inu Yasha and Kagome yelped at the same time. "Uh Kagome? I think there's an eco." " No, Inu Yasha's on the other phone." "Oh. Hi Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Hi Rin." "So he was talking about Sango?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded to herself. "Yep! And guess who else? Miroku! He'd seen Sango and Miroku.together! And not killing each other!" "WHAT?!" Inu Yasha and Kagome screamed at the same time. "Yeah, uh, could you guys stop doing that? You hurting my ears." "Yeah, sorry. Uh, continue please!" Kagome said sweetly. Rin nodded once. "So, Sesshoumaru didn't believe him so he went over t check it out himself and sure enough, they were having dinner together!" Kagome smiled. "That's wonderful! Isn't it Inu Yasha?" "Yeah sure, whatever." Inu Yasha replied. Kagome continued. "So Rin, do you know when this was?" "Yeah! It was about an hour ago. Why?" "So they probably left and are at home right?" "I guess so." Kagome smiled. "Rin, I'll see ya later. Inu Yasha and I have a phone call to make. Bye!" "Bye Kagome! Bye Inu Yasha!" And with that, the three hung up. Kagome rushed into the living room to see Inu Yasha sitting on the couch with Kagome's jacket. "Sango's not home and I lost Miroku's number. We'll have to go check it out ourselves." Kagome starred at him. She walked over and took the black, leather jacket from him and kissed him in the cheek. "I love you!" Kagome yelped happily and they walked out the door and to the parking lot to go see Sango and Miroku.  
  
When they got to Sango's, there was no answer do they went to Miroku's. On the there, Inu Yasha started conversation. "Kagome, what could Miroku had said to get Sango back." Kagome thought about it a second. "Knowing Miroku? Who knows." They began to talk more about the issue as Inu Yasha turned down the street Miroku lived on. They pulled up to a small house with a tree in the front yard. "So, think they're here?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha pointed to the window. "Somebody's watching T.V. I think somebody's home. Kagome nodded and followed Inu Yasha to the house. Kagome rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" Miroku called in a stupid tone. "Who do think it is dumb ass?!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome could hear a pause. "You don't have to be so rude!" Miroku called again. "Come in, it's open!" Inu Yasha swung the door open and stomped in. Kagome slapped her forehead as she walked in, closing the door behind her. Kagome walked over to Miroku and saw Sango sleeping in his lap. "So it's true?" Kagome asked him with shock. "What's true?" Miroku asked, starting to get serious.for once. "You and Sango are back together?" Miroku smiled. "Yeah." Inu Yasha sat down in one of Miroku's chairs. "What could you have said to make her come back to you?" Kagome looked at the perverted grin Miroku was getting. "No, don't answer." Kagome threw a degusted glance at Inu Yasha. He shuttered. "Well, now that we have things straight, we'll be leaving. Bye!" Inu Yasha said shoving Kagome out the door. After the door was closed, Kagome leaned against Inu Yasha. "That is so sweet!" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he saw Miroku look out the front window. "Come on, let's go home." Inu Yasha mumbled, picking up Kagome bridle style. Kagome blushed as she kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek. "I'm glad things worked out with them." Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah." He teased her by pretending to drop her. She clutched onto his neck. "Inu Yasha! You'd better not drop me!" Inu Yasha laughed. "I won't." Miroku watched the two get into their blue convertible and drive home. He looked down at the woman in his arms and whispered, "I love you Sango." She opened her eyes. "I love you too, Miroku." 


	4. The Brake up with Inu

Inu Yasha Online  
The Brake Up Inu  
  
Kagome left for the airport on her way to Australia for her job thing. Inu Yasha drove her and waited with her until she boarded the plane. But, before she left, he kissed her and gave her a single rose. He could tell she would cry if she were there any longer so left Inu Yasha standing there, waiting for her to take off. He would miss her like he did when he was away only she wouldn't be gone as long. After she left, he turned slowly and left the airport to see Sango and Miroku, who were waiting at Inu Yasha and Kagome's apartment.  
  
When he got home he sat on the couch between Sango, on the right, and Miroku, on the left. "Your really gonna miss her aren't you?" Sango asked. Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah." Miroku smiled. "I'm gonna miss her too." Inu Yasha and Sango smacked him hard in the back of the head. "You have a girlfriend! Stay away from mine!" Inu Yasha growled. "Yeah! I'm your girlfriend moron! You said that right in front of me too! If your gonna say something like that again, don't do it in front of me!" Miroku was now hiding behind the couch. "Gee, you don't have to yell so loud." Inu Yasha turned to Sango. "And you know something? I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be away from her again. I mean, I was gone for a month without her and I missed her so much. Then, she has to leave for a week, possibly two weeks! It's slowly killing me! But, it's her life and her job and it's not my place to tell her how to run her life" Sango put a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Awe! You really care about her that much?" Inu Yasha nodded. "That is so sweet! I wish I had a boyfriend like you." Sango said with a friendly smile. Miroku poked his head out from behind the couch. "Hey! You have a boyfriend! Remember me?" Sango nodded. "Miroku, I said I wish I had a boyfriend LIKE Inu Yasha. You know, the way Inu Yasha feels for Kagome right now. You're.not like that. Nope.not like that at all." Inu Yasha sweat drop. "Inu Yasha? May I use your phone?" Inu Yasha shrugged. "I don't care." Sango went into the bedroom and sat down as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" "Kagome! It's Sango!" Sango yelped. "Sango! How id everything with Inu Yasha? Is he ok?" Sango sighed. "Yeah I guess. We were just talking and you wouldn't believe what he said!" Kagome looked thoughtfully at the ground. "Oh really? What'd he say?" "He was just so.so.sensitive. He said that he really didn't want you to go but he let you go because he would miss you a lot but he didn't want you to not go. It was so sweet how he said it! Oh Kagome, I wish you were here." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inu Yasha lied to her? "Sango, may I speak to Inu Yasha?" Sango shrugged. "Why not? Hang on a sec ok?" Sango walked out. "Inu Yasha, Kagome wants to talk to you." Inu Yasha's ears perked up. "Kagome?" Sango nodded. Inu Yasha ran to the phone in the living room as Sango went to hang up the other phone. Sango looked around and smirked to herself. She had to hear Kagome's reaction. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. "Kagome! I miss you so much! How is everything?" Inu Yasha asked excitedly. "Fine, thank you." She said in an angry tone. "Kagome, what's wrong?" "Inu Yasha. You lied to me? I thought you wanted me to go! But I just heard that you really didn't want me to! If you didn't want me to go, you should've said so!" Inu Yasha began to get angry. "Kagome, I wanted you to go because you wanted to go! I thought that if I told you I didn't want that to happen then you'd be mad at me and miss out on an opportunity like that!" "Whatever! Inu Yasha, It's over! Good-bye!" And she hung up. Sango gasped. She ran out into the living room and hugged Inu Yasha. He looked down at her. "Inu Yasha, it's all my fault that happened!" She sobbed. Inu Yasha felt guilty. He put his arms around her. "No Sango. It's not your fault. Kagome didn't understand is all. I'll be fine." He gave a sad look at Miroku. "Take Sango home. I'll call in the morning." Miroku realized what had happened and pulled Sango out the door. "Sorry Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha nodded. "That's ok. Miroku." Miroku looked sympathetically at his friend. "I know how much you love her but I hate to ask, what's gonna happen with you?" Inu Yasha shook his head. "I don't know." Miroku nodded and walked out. Inu Yasha went into his room and flopped down on the bed. He took a deep breath to get Kagome's scent. A single tear dropped onto the pillow.  
  
A/N: I almost started crying on this chap.then again, I was listening to the song Iris. Tear tear. 


	5. Trust

Inu Yasha Online  
Trust  
  
When Sango arrived home, she picked up the phone and dialed the hotel room that Kagome was staying at. (Ring) (Ring) (Ring) "H-hello?" A stuttering voice answered slowly. "Kagome, It's Sango." "Hey Sango." Sango knew that Kagome had been crying. "Kagome, why?" That's all Sango had to say before Kagome burst into tears again. "I don't know Sango. I don't know. I want to take it back but he's probably with Kikyo! I hate myself for this! What should I do? He'll never forgive me!" Sango felt bad the two. "Kagome, come home and we'll sort this out. Inu Yasha wasn't to happy either and I." The ring of her cell phone cut off Sango. "Sango? It's Miroku. We have a problem. Get over here as quick as you can please. It's Inu Yasha." "Ok." She hung up. "Kagome, I'm begging you, get over here as soon as you can. I have to go. Something's wrong with Inu Yasha." She heard Kagome gasp. "I'll be over in a few short hours. Bye!" They hung up at the same time. Sango rushed over to Inu Yasha and Kagome's apartment to see Miroku waiting for her. "Miroku, what's going on?" He held up a note. She took the note from him and read it. "Oh no! Inu Yasha's going to Australia to get Kagome back?!" Miroku shrugged. "So it seems." Sango ran to her car. "We have to get him! For all we know, he could get on a plane to Egypt if we're not careful!" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "He failed geography remember?" Miroku laughed. "Oh yeah! He thought Germany was China! Idiot." Sango opened the car door and jumped in as she took out her cell phone. "Kagome?" "Yeah?" "It's Sango. How mush money do you have?" "Uh.$1000. Why?" "Take the fastest way you can get here. If possible, try to get here under two hours." "Why?" "Because Inu Yasha went to get you." "Uh oh. He could end up in Egypt for all we know! Be there as soon as I can! Bye!" She hung up. Miroku and Sango were already on their way to the airport to catch Inu Yasha before he got himself into a huge mess.  
  
When they arrived at the airport, Sango went to try to find Inu Yasha while Miroku entertained himself. It had been about two hours since she'd called Kagome and she knew that she was there somewhere, along with Inu Yasha. She ran down one of the hallways and bumped into Kagome. They hugged for a minute before Sango sent Kagome to get Miroku and go home. She'd meet them there with Inu Yasha. So, Kagome ran off while Sango searched aimlessly for the hanyou. She finally saw him about to beat up a group of men. Inu Yasha looked a lot younger than them. Sango ran over behind him. She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Inu Yasha, let's go. Kagome's at home." Inu Yasha whirled around. "She is?!" Sango nodded. "Come, let's go." She took his sleeve and pulled him out of the airport and to her car. On the way back home, Sango explained everything.  
  
When they arrived at the apartment Inu Yasha ran to the door. Miroku had already gotten home with Kagome and he put her to bed. "Miroku, where's Kagome?" He asked excitedly. "She's sleeping Inu Yasha. Don't' wake her." He nodded and sat down on the couch beside him. Then, he got an idea. "I'll be back in a sec." He walked into the bedroom and looked at Kagome. He smiled as he picked her up and carried her into the living room. He placed her on the empty couch and sat back down, waiting for her to wake up. The small group talked until Inu Yasha heard Kagome move around. He looked at her and saw her eye open slightly. He stood up. "Kagome?" He whispered. Kagome starred at him with half open eyes before realizing who he was. She jumped from the couch and threw her arms around him. "Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry!" He hugged her tightly as she began to explain what had happened. She had begun to cry after a little bit and Sango and Miroku watch happily. "Kagome," She looked at him. "Forget it. It's over now. I'm just glad you're back." He hugged her tighter before kissing her cheek. He sat back down with her in his lap and once again, the group talked about...stuff. 


	6. In Your Arms Again

Inu Yasha Online  
In your Arms Again  
  
Inu Yasha walked back into the bedroom carrying Kagome. Miroku and Sango had left and Inu Yasha was thankful for the time alone with the woman he loved. She looked up at him sweetly and he smiled. "I'm just glad to be back home. I'm sorry Inu Yasha." Kagome said, looking at the ground. He pulled her chin up. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Kagome smiled. "That is so sweet!" Inu Yasha shrugged as he laid her on the bed. She curled up in the blankets waiting for him to sit beside her. He sat down and pulled her to him. "Kagome, did you really think I would go to Kikyo?" Kagome sighed but nodded. "Kagome, I love you. Not Kikyo." Kagome was glad to hear that. "Especially not after what she did to me. " Kagome put her head down and Inu Yasha knew what she was thinking. "Kagome," He pulled her chin up to look at him. "Forget about Kikyo. She can go to Hell for all I care." She smiled at him as she curled up in his arms and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up when the sun's rays shone through her window. She sat up and realized Inu Yasha wasn't with her. She walked out and saw that he'd made a big breakfast. She ran over to him and hugged him. She looked up into his mysterious golden eyes and smiled as he kissed her full on the lips. After a few seconds of that, the couple sat down to a delicious breakfast. Sango and Miroku walked through the door with Shippo tagging along behind. Miroku saw the food and began to drool. Sango slapped him on the back of the head. "You know what we need to do?" Shippo asked them anxiously. They all looked at him. "We need to go chat!" Sango smiled. "Ok. That sounds like fun!" Kagome and Inu Yasha finished breakfast and they all got on separate computers: Kagome at home Inu Yasha on another one at home, Miroku at his house, Sango at hers, and Shippo at his. They began to chat! 


	7. The Internet is Fun!

Inu Yasha Online  
The Internet Is Fun  
  
C.R: (Ding!) You've entered Inu's Chat Room! Inu's_Grl has logged on! Inu-Chan7 has logged on!  
  
Inu's_Grl: Inu-Chan! Inu-Chan7: Hey Kagome. C.R: I HATE THE PERV2000 has logged on! I.H.P2000: Hey guys. Inu's_Grl: Hi Sango! ^_^ Inu-Chan7: Sango. C.R: Perverted_Monk has logged on! Perv._Monk: Hey guys. Inu-Chan7: Hey Miroku C.R: Sessy_Sama108, GREAT_FOX_DEMON, Inu's_Miko, KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN, have logged on! GREAT_FOX _DEMON: Hello everybody! Inu's_Miko: Inu Yasha. Kagome. KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN: Give her up Dog Boy! She's mine! I.H.P2000: Koga, give it a rest already! KAGOME'S_MY WOMAN: Hey, you can't tell me what to do, Human! Inu-Chan7: Hey Wolf, Back off! You have no right to be talking to her that way! So if you want me to rip you fucking head off, back off! KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN: What?! Why are you defending her? C.R: Inu's_Miko had logged off. Inu's_Grl: Because that's what friends do Koga. They help each other out. KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN: Shut up Kagome! Inu-Chan7: Hey! Don't talk to her like that either! KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN: Whatever mutt. If you're too busy protecting Sango, then Kagome's mine! Inu's_Grl: I don't think so Koga. Inu-Chan7: She's mine! So stay away from her! I wouldn't let you have her 3 years ago and I won't now! Inu's_Grl: Yeah Koga. I'm with Inu Yasha. An I always have.check the screen name! Last time I checked, it was Inu's_Grl. C.R: KAGOME'S_MY_WOMAN has logged off. I.H.P2000: Thanks Inu Yasha. Inu-Chan7: No problem Sango. But that reminded me of something. Perv._Monk: Hey guys! I'm back! Did ya miss me? GREAT_FOX_DEMON: I was wondering why he didn't say anything. Inu's_Grl: Shippo! I forgot you were there! Sessy_Sama108: That was.uh.interesting. Inu-Chan7: Sesshoumaru?! Seesy_Sama108: No, Rin. And this is boring. Inu-Chan7: oh. C.R: Sessy_Sama108 has logged off! Inu-Chan7: As I was saying, that reminded me of something. Kagome, remember this? I'd give forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste all this moment And all I can breath is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah you'd bleed just to know you're alive And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am  
  
Remember? Inu's_Grl: ..Yeah. That was the day you. Inu-Chan7: Kagome? Where'd you go? Oh.  
(Three minutes later)  
  
I.H.P2000: Where'd they go? GREAT_FOX_DEMON: Simple! Miroku should know too! Miroku? C.R: Inu's_Grl has logged off! Inu-Cahn7 has logged off! Pervert_Monk has logged off! I.H.P2000: I should go too. Bye Shippo! C.R: I HATE THE PERV2000 has logged off! GREAT_FOX_DEMON has logged off!  
  
*Last Chapter coming soon! * 


End file.
